Nights without you
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: I sleep these nights without you. I sleep knowing you aren't there. Not like you used to be. Short one-shot stories of some Fairy Tail couples.
1. Leaving me behind NaLu

It was only one night

It was a drunken mistake

He said it was nothing

I don't blame his though.

As I lay there the next morning

Alone and bare

I think to myself

What if this would have never happened

I wonder if we would still be friends

Like we used to be

A little while ago

It was changed now though

We are still friends

But he acts a little weird

Every time I see him

I just think about that night

I'm sure he does too

Why wouldn't he

It was a pretty good one

Until the next day

I woke up alone

With nobody next to me

He was gone

He had left me

He didn't mean to hurt me

He did though

It's too late for forgiveness

I won't ever forgive

Of course it was nothing

Why would it ever be something

I never expected it to be

He didn't want us to be together

There was another thing I didn't expect

Another somebody

I was hoping this wouldn't happen

It made me smile though

Maybe it meant something

He would be with me forever

But when I finally told him

He was gone again

This time was the same

But he had left for good

I didn't see him for quite a while

Two years to be exact

Had it really been that long

I didn't realize it

Maybe he was with somebody else

He would be happy with them

I was alone when she came

My little bundle of joy

Sure I had help from others

But my heart was the one

I had name her Layla

Just like my mother

She would be proud of me

I was proud of myself

But I had nobody to be with

My heart was almost broken

When ever I would look into my daughters eyes

I would just see him

I loved her with everything

I would never want to leave

Not like her father did

I still miss him though

As I brush her blonde hair

And look into her dark eyes

I smile at her smile

She looks more like me

Still I dream he'll come back

He'll come to me

We will spend our years together

As a family

But I know that will never happen

He was gone when I told him

We had actually had another night together

He just used me though

I was just his personal amusement

Nothing more than a doll

That's what my brain thinks

But my heart says opposite

Now she was four

Two more years gone by

I think to myself

I need to move on

There was a time when I trusted him

His voice would be music to my ears

My heart would flutter when he said my name

I was obviously blind

He'S still in my dreams

Every night I go to bed thinking of him

They are the best nights of my life

But there are dreams that cannot be

Years and years have gone by

Now she is eight

She got her first mission

It was special

As I lay waiting in my room

I think of my life

I think of her

I think of him

Then the day came

I went on another mission

She was old enough to be alone

I was still worried though

I had a bad feeling

Something about this mission didn't feel right

It was nothing though

Just my imagination

It was hard

Harder than most

I didn't realize it until now

I hadn't trained in a while

It slashed me

It hurt me

I summoned them

It wasn't enough though

It trapped me

I couldn't get away

I felt pain in my stomach

It went all throughout my body

It fled from me

I lie there bleeding on the ground

I then heard it

Her

She called my name

She was getting closer and closer

My vision was getting blurry

I could hear but not see

Her words were echoing

It was the last thing I heard

Heard before I left

I'm so sorry for leaving

Now she was alone

but not forever

I was still with her

In her heart

I saw him

He was grabbing down to me

The face I recognized

The one that had left

He said he didn't want to leave

He took the same route as me

He was killed unexpectedly

While trying to help us

I still look down on her

I watched her grow into a beautiful young woman

I wish I could be there for her, for her children

Them being able to see my face everyday

The day had finally come

The one where she joined us

She was in her child form when we saw her next

We were now together for an eternity

We would be together forever.


	2. Without you Jerza

The first time

The first time that we were together

Sure we were when we were young

But this was different

That one time that we were on the beach

You told me he had a fiancee

I knew you was lying

You turned his head away

It was quite some time after that

You said he loved me

Sure you has said it before

But this time was different

His eyes looked different

His voice was so lustful

I couldn't control myself

I wasn't acting the same

Thinking about that night

It made me so happy

The sight of him by my side

A memory I would never forget

I woke up to the sight of your blue hair

I regained my memories

Why I love you

Why I want you

I could never live without you

Don't leave my side

Be with me forever

I'll always be there

You said those words to me

I agreed to them

He kept his word to it

We were never separated

At least that is what I thought

He was taken away from me

This had happened before

This was one memory

I did want to forget with him

I was terrified

living without you in my life

You had no choice though

Your mind got taken over

You promised not to leave

You promised to stay with me forever

That was one promise

That you couldn't keep

I would never forgive them

The ones that took away the one I love

I would find them

And make then regret their mistake

I tried

I tried and failed

You couldn't return

I lost the battle

I wasn't strong enough

I blame myself

I couldn't protect you

You couldn't protect yourself

Without you

You not being in my life

I'll be alone

Forever

I thought these evil things to myself

Cursed you out

Then I remembered those magical moments

When we were together

I tried again

Over and over

I would never give up

Not for you

Knowing you were the prize

This fight would never be over

I trusted you

I trust you'll come back

I know you will

I finally saw you

The one I remember

I saw your eyes

And fell in love again

You said you were trouble

To stay away

I could never stay away

I would be lost

I would never be the same

if you weren't there

the last few days had been torture

I can't live my life

knowing I gave up

I could never give up

giving up is for the weak

I am far from weak

I don't want to be save

I am the one that should be saving

I needed to get stronger

I can't accept not being near you

I wouldn't be able to sleep one more night

With knowing I won't see you the next day

Don't ever leave me

I could never live without you

Don't leave my side

Be with me forever

I'll always be there

I remembered those words

That's what made me win this battle

I got better

From your words

You were back

I could feel your arms around me again

Even if it was for only one more night

I would be happy at least one more time

I can't erase our past

But why would I want to

Those horrible things

Were the ones that brought us together

With you here next to me

I could remember why I'm living

I would lose all reasons

Without you

Now you can keep those words

All the ones you has said before

Take me in your arms

I want to fall into your spell

I felt weak

All my defense went away

For all of those sleepless nights without you

I could sleep once again

Feeling your body against mine

I was lost again

Lost in the world

Of your eyes

My last name

The one you had given to me because of my hair

You took that away from me

And changed it to your own

You gave your name to one other also

A little one

A little girl

A little you

I can sleep

I can dream

I can think

I believe

I could never live without you

Don't leave my side

Be with me forever

I'll always be there


	3. Someone else NaLu

I hadn't known him that long

I didn't expect this to happen

These feeling inside of me

For him

What was this feeling in my stomach

The feelings I was feeling

They took over my heart

But you wanted another

A girl that you thought was gone

One that everybody thought was gone

Buy now she was back

You wanted her

You never said it but I knew you did

The way you looked at her

I knew you longed for her

I hadn't seen you as much anymore

Not alone that is

I understood though

It was a long lost friend

I see him every night

In my dreams

It might not be the real him

But I don't care

As long as I see him

When I see him laughing with her

I see him laughing with me

I see us walking together

Being together

Holding onto each other

He doesn't know that though

He never will

There's no reason for him to

He wants another

I see him and my heart lights up

He might not want the same things as me

He is blind about it

But I still have hope

He'll never be mine

I still believe though

Thinking about not seeing him everyday

It makes my heart shatter

But then I see him smile and it makes my day

I ask him about her

I ask how he feels towards the situation

He says they are just friends

Even if he means it

I will never believe it

He says he likes somebody else

I ask him who

He says he can't say

So I think to myself

Another girl he chooses over me

My world changes

That's when I realize

I love this boy

The one that has saved me numerous times

The one I dream about

The one I want

The one I think about all the time

I pretend like I don't care in front of him

Pretend

That's the one word I wish I didn't have to do

But I have to

For now

My mind feels like it is going to explode

my heart too

Again I pretend

Pretend it isn't true

Facing the facts that he loves another

I can't accept it

Acting as if it's nothing

I really cry myself to sleep every night

He takes my hand

His touch makes me go crazy

My mind goes wild

Telling me we have a new mission

I smile

My fake smile

and say okay

We go

We fight

We win

We celebrate

I feel as if maybe he does want me

That's why I love taking mission with him

But then we go back

And I have to face my nightmare

Reality

Without him

I learn that there is no happy ending for me

I'm just another girl

That fell for him

My dreams are my best friend

The ones that are always there to make me smile

I always have a good time

I hear rumors

Rumors he is going to confess his feelings

Towards the girl he loves

Mira asks how I'm feeling

I say I'm fine

She says okay

I can tell she knows I'm lying

lying

lying to myslef

That's what set me off

I couldn't handle it anymore

He would be with another girl

So without thinking

I left

I didn't know how long I would be away

For all I know

It could be quite some time

I sleep alone those nights

Not with him anymore

Now my dreams are my nightmares

Because I know they will never exist

Now my nightmares are my dreams

Now I am alone

No one to talk to

I like to walk alone at night

The lights go out in the city

Now I can think again

I hear his voice

It's ringing in my head

He says my name

It's my imagination

I ignored it

I feel his arms around me

It's my imagination

I keep muttering to myself

I turn around

I see nothing

My mind doesn't see anything

But my eyes and heart are different from my mind

He is in front of me

I ask what he is doing here

He doesn't answer me

He looks into my eyes

I look back

The eyes that have made me smile for all these years

I didn't realize it's been that long

He stares at me

He's silent

He leans in

And takes his mouth to mine

Now I know this is definitely a dream

This wouldn't really happen

But I couldn't wake up

This is reality

He says I am the one he loves

He doesn't want to be away from me ever again

I smile

Knowing my dreams are back

But now they are reality


	4. Finding another Gruvia

Boy loves girl

Girl loves boy

They meet

They fall in love

But this boy doesn't love the girl I want him to

And the girl doesn't love the boy he wants her too

They are in two different worlds

One that I am not in

He doesn't love me

He loves another girl

But the girl doesn't love him back

She loves her true other

He wants her

She can have him

I don't care

What am I saying?

I am sobbing in my sleep

Thinking to myself as I lay rocking back and forth

They look at each other

They high five each other

They feel each other

His dark blue eyes look into hers

Her brown eyes look into his black ones

Two blue eyes should be looking together

Our eyes

When they look at each other

It's full of laughter

When we do

It's silent

Your eyes are full of lust

Mine are full of tears

I could be the girl next to him

No

I am not however

He chooses my love rival

The other

I still feel that rush of joy though

When he looks into my eyes

I try to hold onto him

But he just pushes away

He's the sensation in my life

The one that makes me face reality

The reality where he's in it

My dream reality

So I asked her

I asked what she felt about him

She said it was nothing

Nothing would ever happen

She's going to break him

Break his heart

How dare she do that to him

He should be with him

It does help me though

Knowing that she will never be with him

Maybe he will be with me

Or go onto another girl

She won

She won the game

She gets the prize

But she won't accept it

We had been through so much together

Fighting side by side

But then I think to myself

They've been through more

I feel sick

I came here to be with him

I stay here with him

He drifts away

I watch him

He watches another

She watched another

The other watches her

Then the day came

The other one confessed his love to her

To love rival

She says it back

He doesn't seem sad though

His love got taken away

But he's happy

I ask him why

He said because his best friends are together

I ask him about her

He says he could never love her

I believe him

I believe I have a chance

I could be with him

My dreams come true

So I wait

I wait for the day to come

When he tells me that he loves me

It's been a while though

My love rival has been in a relationship for a while

He doesn't seem too interested in me

But I will get him

I will become his

We will be together forever

Maybe soon

Maybe not

I look around

Everybody seems different

Not the same as the people I once knew

They looked off

Not different

But more mature

They didn't act it though

They are and always will be

The wild guild of Fairy Tail

He would never look different in my eyes

He would always be the same

Tall and handsome

No matter what place

No matter what time

As long as we are together

I will always want you here

In my arms

We will be together forever

Nothing standing in between us

I could never love another

Not while I'm alive

I will always protect you

Never let you die

As long as we are together

If only I could hear those words come out of your mouth

I would be able to sleep again peacefully at night

No more nightmares

With love rival in them

Only you

Me

And our family

She looks at me with worriedness

She won already

Gloating with her new bag

While I get left in the ashes

I say I'm fine

Nothing is bothering me

She laughs

And says everything is going to be okay

He wants me

He just doesn't realize it

Go and talk to him

It will make you feel better

So I do

I go up and talk to him

He walks away

I cry silently to myself not letting anybody hear my sorrow

He comes back though

With a little white piece of paper in his hand

He hands it to me and says

Read this when you get home

That's what I did

I unfold it and read the messy handwriting

He wants to meet me

Talk to me

So I follow as told

I meet where he wants to

He sighs

And I listen

I consume all of the words he says into my mind

And I think to myself

I would have never thought this day would have come

He chose me over love rival!


	5. I'll be okay NaLu

I was completely clueless

I had no idea what was going on inside that head of hers

Who would have?

She had a wild imagination

I wish that I knew what I knew now

Maybe I wouldn't have made the mistake that I had

Thinking that everything would turn out fine

Boy was I wrong

Thinking about it

It was a moronic thing to do

Letting her go like that

It was a complete mystery

I had opened up to her

Told her everything

She laughed

And told me that I was funny

She thought I was joking

I knew I wasn't

Now it is crystal clear to me

I'm thinking straight now

I was dreaming too long

If I had known just a bit earlier

Then I wouldn't have thought of such a thing

Now I look at her and wonder

What if it had really happened?

She walks up and swings her arms around me

She says that I am one of the best friends anybody could ever have

I was happy to hear the excitement in her voice

As long as she had magic in her life

I did too

She whispers in my ear

Something that made my heart jump a little bit

It beat faster

She says the feelings mutual

I feel as if I am going to faint

Being together with this blonde for the rest of my life

She told me she was too shocked at first to say the truth

Afraid I was joking

I would never joke about something like that

She said she knows

But then she was taken away

Somebody that she used to know

Took her away from me

I had to find her

I want her

As I run to my destination

I am joined by others

We form an army

To kill and destroy whatever is in our way

I love her

I want her

I need her

We find her at last

She looks different

Not like the Blonde that I know

The kind of girl that would scream out diamond and jewels

The one that I didn't know

I tried to get to her

But got captured in the process

They threw my ass in jail and spat at me

I lay there

Thinking to myself

I need a new plan

A plan to save the girl that I will be with forever

Then I see her

Her brown eyes and blonde hair

She told me she escaped

And was going to get me out of this place

She takes the blame

Says that it is all her fault

I tell her that she's wrong

It just made us all stronger

I got out

She hugs me

Tells me three words

I smile

And repeat them

They find us

They try to take her away

Say I have a death penalty

I curse at them

Tell them to let go or else

They choose what else

I attack them

They dodge

I go at it again

I hit

It was a brawl

Between both guilds

But who comes out to be the victor?

That is yet to be decided

I try

Get distracted

They double team me

I mess up

And fall

I see her

Eyes are watery

I promise I wouldn't make her cry

I never break promises

I love her

I want her

I need her

I get back up

I will never give up

Not for her

Not for any of the ones I love

Take me if they must

As long as I protect her

I will never give up

I will succeed

Even if it means dying trying

One last move

I wait with determination

I put all I have into it

And I succeed

We will be together

Forever at last

We will never part

We have won

We all go back to the guild

To celebrate yet another victory

Every move I make

Every word I say

Is a victory in her eyes

They say my name

Say I am the victor

But I can't take all of the victory

I wasn't the only one who fought

I congratulated all f them

Told them that they all did the right thing

If it weren't for all of them

I wouldn't have made it this far

Then something happens

Lucy comes down with a sickness

She doesn't know what it was

We go to Wendy

She can't revive her

I say that I'm sorry

I don't know what to do

She says that everything will be alright

Everything has to be

Nothing could ever go wrong

It was too soon for her to leave

Each week it got worst

There was nothing that could stop it

I thought she was going to die

She said it was nothing

I believed her

She was too strong of a person to ever go on

Not without me

I try my hardest

Soon she blacks out

I cry as I hold her hand

And I whisper softly

I love her

I want her

I need her

She smiles back

She holds onto my hands

Smiles her best smile and says

I'm going to be okay


	6. You're gone Jerza

They all said that I was the strongest

Nobody would ever be compared to me

But how could I believe I was the strongest

If I knew that I had a chance to be with you

But I let you get taken away

I need to prove that they're right though

I need to know that you will be safe in my arms forever

There is only one problem with that

I haven't seen you in forever

It's been too long to remember what you look like

This is my choice

To get you to come back to my side

I want me to become stronger

What people seem to be impossible?

I want to do the impossible

Taking you away from them

Not them taking you away from me

And this time

You would stay

You deserve more than this

I don't want to been known to you as the girl you saved

You might think that I am stronger than you

That there is no point for you living

Well look at what I'm doing now

I am the one that is going to be the one saving you now

And not hide behind my armor

I sat to the side and watched as you got taken away

I've seen you walk away so many times

I don't want to see that anymore

I want to be by your side

Forever

So now I am stating my mark

I won't throw in the towel

I will take you away from them

I will make them know my name

Know not to mess with you

Or anybody I love

I wish you could see now

All of the stupid things that I am doing for you

To make sure you know how much I need you

How much I want you

I take off

Knowing my prize couldn't be better

I don't care how long it takes

How hard it is

Whatever it takes

To get you back

I know I will succeed

They will know not to mess with me

I am stronger than them

My life might be on the line

Don't you dare ever forget me

I take the challenge

I see you

The crazy being that you have become

They changed you

You're not the same man I once loved

But I will change that

I will make you go back to normal

Even if it means breaking all of my bones

I walk up to you

You just laugh

Asking what I was doing there

I smirk and say

I am getting back the man I once loved

We battle

It's hard but I become victorious

He tells me to kill him

I refuse

Telling him not to give up on the person that he once was

And will become again soon

Telling me it's too late for him to change

The damage has been done

He's hurt too many people

He takes my hand

And brings it to his lips

He says he's sorry

Then sacrifices himself

I yell out his name

He tells me to forgive him for the things he does

Maybe things will go back to normal

Once he is gone

Everything will be better

Then I realize something

I am stronger

Not by strength

But because living is strength

Don't give up

Not on something that is as important as taking your own life

I take his hand

And I whisper in his ear

I would rather die than see you be taken away from me again

Strength isn't always the thing that brings everybody to the victory

Simple little actions can make a change in anybody's life

The battle is over

That's what I thought

I was far from wrong

But there was one thing that they made a mistake on

Little actions can change a person's life

Or take it away

My mission was not over yet

I wanted to take away everything they had

That's what they did to me

Revenge

He stands by my side

Saying that he would never let anything happen to me

Getting lost in his words

I use all of my strength

Not caring about what I destroyed

What was Fairy Tail known for anyway?

I'm not going to stand on the sidelines anymore

I am going to fight

And win

I have to fight hard

I'm not going down without a hard one

Now here I am

The S class well known powerful mage

Sacrificing my life

For another person beside my own

Of course I was going to win

How could I ever lose?

With him by my side

I will always win the prize

We stay together

And win with scars

Not the ones that mark your skin

The ones that leave a scar on who you are

I wish you could see now

All of the stupid things that I am doing for you

To make sure you know how much I need you

How much I want you

Now you are here next to me

No longer having to say goodbye

For last time was the last time

Because we will never be separated

We were meant as one

We would never know the truth behind why we did the things we did

But those are the things that remind us of who we are

Who are we?

We are strong

We are one

We are together


	7. Losing Nalu

**This was inspired from one of my other stories that I am currently working on. The ending is different though.**

You had left me with heartache

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

I would have thought that after those magical nights you wouldn't leave my side

But you were gone when I woke up

Searched all around for you in hope that one day I would find you

I have not seen that day yet

For I still wait for your return

Even if it has been years

I still have that feeling deep down inside that you will return

And we will be together again

I would be happy once more

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

I had put my life in danger

Even if I were to only see you one more time

Even if we only had one more night together

I would have said much more

But those days are over

The good ones we shared

Our bodies touching one another

The night I said I love you

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

We had made so many plans

We obviously had no clue what would be in our future

The one thing that I didn't expect to happen did

And I hope that you one day see your mistake

And decide to come back to me

I will always be waiting for you right at my door

To see those brown eyes and blonde hair just one more time

That would make me the happiest man alive

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

I softly whisper each night a little prayer

Nobody hears then though

I know it because you aren't there next to me the next day

Maybe us being together wasn't meant to be

I never gave up hope but I did give up my dreams

Maybe you found somebody else to be your new

I would be left back at Fairy Tail

Probably forgotten upon all your other memories

I was obviously the least important

I still had this feeling though that one day you might actually return

Those are mostly dreams though

I hope they will become reality some day

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

A couple years later I hear there are a new woman and a kid coming to join Fairy Tail again

Her name is Lilly and his is Sora

He was eight

I saw her last nine years ago

But that wasn't possible

She wouldn't return

Not after all that she had put him through

I had not seen her for a while

Even if she was at the guild for months

We were never close by

I hope we do meet though

Somebody told me she was a nice girl

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

I saw her for the first time and thought instantly it was somebody else

But her name wasn't the one I was looking for

Your mind can do crazy things to you

Then I find out some news

That stupid ice princess had told me

I was an idiot not to notice sooner

So I walk up to her door and knock a couple of times

I breathe slowly and she opens it

The body movements freeze instantly as I look at her eyes

I call her name and she cries

Saying she was sorry and that I should meet somebody

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

Happiness doesn't last forever though

The child was gone for the night so I had some time with her

We talked about more that had happened through the years

She said that she left because she was terrified

She loved me but had to let me go

One other thing happened that night though

Something I had been waiting to do for years

But she took that away from me the day after

When I woke up alone in her bed

I thought she was gone

I thought I was alone

Like all those years ago

It was happening all over again

I was happy

We were together

I loved you

You left me

I walked out and saw another surprise

Her sitting on the couch with our child

They both had huge smiles on your faces

And said welcome home

To think that these were the people

I had missed out on a lot of his life

Now I wanted to be with him

Forever and ever

I would never leave their side

Not like she had done to me

I had almost died just to find these two

It was worth all of the risk though

What kills you only makes you stronger

And I have become stronger since then

Not only physically

I had a family now and nothing would ever change that

Nothing in the world

I can face anything

We were together

I was happy

I loved you

You left me

A couple of weeks later we found out some other surprising news

That there was another little me coming on the way

That's when my whole world finally came together

When I found out that my daughter was born

Little Leila

Just like her mother

Our first picture together as a family would be one that I cherished forever

My life was perfect

Nothing could ever change that matter

Even if she left me all those years ago

I never gave up

We were just meant to be together

We would always be linked

No matter where we are

How far away we are from each other

There would always be a place for her

For my son

For my daughter

Right here in my heart

We were together

I was happy

I loved you

We loved each other


	8. Changes NaLu

I close my eyes and imagine the best thought in my mind

The day we met

You were searching for someone special

I got lost in another man's eyes

But you stopped me from his magic

You called him a cheat

I found out about the spell

And I was no longer affected

So I thank you for that  
From that moment on I knew  
You're my best friend

I would do anything to help you

When you're in need

Or just want to talk

I'll always be there

We've gone so far together

I felt as if we would always be together

Never be apart  
You were by my side the whole time

Never let me go

Even when I destroyed everything

When it was my fault

You always cheered me up

And says that we are a family  
You were a big part of my life

I will never forget you

You will be in my heart

Forever

But every hello has to have a goodbye  
Sometimes it's for the best

And this time

It was  
I would have never guessed that I would leave you  
But somehow

Someday

Somewhere

I would have to smile my last smile to you

You helped me realize something

You gave me the thoughts to realize that

You gave me courage  
I don't think I will ever find

A better friend than you

How could I?

It's impossible

You were definitely a one of a kind  
We were always winning our battles

No matter how hard the mission was

We would always be victorious  
But our team was torn apart  
I wish we could go back to the beginning

And so I could say what I really wanted to

But every hello has to have a goodbye  
Sometimes it's for the best

And this time

It was  
I would have never guessed

That I would leave you  
But somehow

Someday

Somewhere

I would have to smile my last smile to you

Somehow today

We'd have to say goodbye.

I wept my goodbyes to you

You asked why I was doing this

I couldn't say the truth

I told him that I had other business other places

I would train privately for a couple of years

But I would be back

I didn't lie completely

I'll be back to say my hello's someday

Then many years later

My goodbyes

Now I dream about you every night

I dream about everybody from my guild

I see tour face

I hear your voice

I feel your skin

That is how I can move on and be happy

Now I need to know

Are you going to be happy with me?

I'll find that out the answer

When I return

Now I dream about you every night

I dream about everybody from my guild

I see tour face

I hear your voice

I feel your skin

That is how I can move on and be happy

There are many things that can drive a person insane

People

Problems

Love

They lose their sanity  
They are lost

And sometimes

They don't regain themselves

I miss the days when we would laugh

You would do something stupid

Or get in a fight

You would call us names

Be a dumbass

But at the same time

Be a loyal friend

Now I dream about you every night

I dream about everybody from my guild

I see tour face

I hear your voice

I feel your skin

That is how I can move on and be happy

You'll be here again sometime though  
Back in front of me  
We'll stay together  
You are safe in my heart  
I will never let you go

Months later I return

I ask where you are

They say you left

Without a word

They haven't seen you since I left

Now I wonder where you are

Were you okay?

Or were you hurt again because of something I did

Now I've been back for a few more months

Still not back

I close my eyes and imagine the best thought in my mind

The day we met

You were searching for someone special

I got lost in another man's eyes

But you stopped me from his magic

You called him a cheat

I found out about the spell

And I was no longer affected

So I thank you for that  
From that moment on I knew  
You're my best friend

I would do anything to help you

When you're in need

Or just want to talk

I'll always be there

I saw you in the news somewhere

It said that you had destroyed and entire city

I was shocked

I was disappointed

How could this be the same fire mage I knew?

Sure you would destroy cities

But not people

I always thought about how it would be if you had changed

Been the exact opposite

But I never thought that it would become true one day

I wish I could have been there to stop you

Maybe in another lifetime I would have stayed

Would you have changed or been the same

Nobody would have known

We can't go back in time (**AN: Well…..)**

We were on the same team together  
I would see you every day and smile  
Now I miss you

Not being able to see the pure hearted you  
Sometimes I just lie down in my room and think about

How things used to be between us

I asked around about the full story

They said that you had been going mad for a couple of days

Wondering where I was

He thought I was hurt

That I was going to do something stupid

I don't know if I should be mad or not

He didn't want to lose me

So he searched

But didn't find  
They said they once saw you months later and you were living on nothing

Trying to get you back,

You refused

So they left you alone

You were a lost cause

It's time to face the truth  
It's my fault

I finally found you after some time

You didn't look the same

You were much dirtier

And the look in your eyes were different

You didn't say anything though

When you saw me

You just stared

I watched water starting to form in your eyes

You started crying

You came running towards me

But I stopped you

I said that I don't touch people I don't know

You said I knew you

But I didn't

Not the person you are now

You said you would change

But you are already a murderer

You said you were sorry

You couldn't be forgiven

Not for a while that is

You changed though

You became the person you used to be

It might have taken some time

But you did it

I still have a bad feeling in my stomach

Hopefully that will go away though

Now I know to never leave you alone again

I have seen what happens

I want to be with the person that I met a long time ago

I close my eyes and imagine the best thought in my mind

The day we met

You were searching for someone special

I got lost in another man's eyes

But you stopped me from his magic

You called him a cheat

I found out about the spell

And I was no longer affected

So I thank you for that  
From that moment on I knew  
You're my best friend

I would do anything to help you

When you're in need

Or just want to talk

I'll always be there

We can't take away the pain we cause others

We can't take something as horrible as what you did away

We can try to forget though

Let's just live for the moment

I will never forgive you

But I will die if I don't see you ever again

I should have told you what you meant to me

Then none of this would ever happen

Sure I got stronger from leaving

But it wasn't worth all the pain

The pain you caused other people

Families

Me

I caused you pain

I might not ever forgive you

I will never forgive myself either

I hurt people too

Everybody was happy when they found out you were back

Sure you got into another fight with another guild member

But it just brings back the memories

Of what we used to be like

Some memories should be forgotten

But some should be kept

I would be your girl

Like I said though

Every hello has to end with a goodbye


	9. Take me with you NaLu

You make me feel like I'm losing all of the strength inside of me

Because you make my heart weak whenever you are around  
Every time you touch me

The first time you kissed me

Loved me

I live for you

No one can take you away from me  
You have done things to me that I didn't ever know were even possible  
No matter where we are

I will always feel like I am flying in your arms

My heart is filling with butterflies

Never leave me

Take me with you

Wherever you go

I want to be by your side

I want to know I will always be safe

You make me feel like I will never get hurt

I know that you will kill anyone who does

That's one of the reasons why I love you

Everything I do around you comes naturally

The laugh I make

The walks I take

The smile that appears on my face  
I knew we would be happy together

Nothing could ever make me want to be away from you  
So this is the start of my story

The story of you and me

Even when everything around us changes

Our love will always stay the same

People look at us and smile

It might be weird for them

Having their best friends finally be together

But they will have to deal with it

Because we will never be separated

You make me feel like I'm alive

The things I do for you are ridiculous

The things we do to each other

The happy memories we will always share

I will never forget them

Rumors are being spread

I ignore them though

Gossip is never true

Especially when it's about something I did

He didn't believe them though

He trusts me one-hundred percent

That's another reason

Why I love him

We trust each other

We are together

As one

And will be

Forever

Just a little taste of fun can go a long ways

But happiness can't last forever

There always has to be a stopping point

And I was waiting for the day when it will

But that day has yet to come

I guess there is a happily ever after

You make me feel like I'm alive

The things I do for you are ridiculous

The things we do to each other

The happy memories we will always share

I will never forget them

Thank you for all the memories

I will treasure them forever

Take them to the grave with me

Where I will be lying next to you

We will always be together

Through thick and thin

What could possibly take us apart?

I should jinx myself though

I've done so many things just to be happy in your arms  
Even if it almost kills me

I can always count on you to bring me back to life

And you always do  
You're so exotic

It makes my heart thump louder  
Constantly craving you for amusement

The look you always give me when I look into your eyes

One look I will never take out of my mind

Love me forever

Do you promise me?

You make me feel like I'm alive

The things I do for you are ridiculous

The things we do to each other

The happy memories we will always share

I will never forget them

Come what may

I will always be there for you

If you're sick

I'll be there

If you're crazy

I'll be there

If you do something horrible

…...

The instant that you hold me

Electricity is sent throughout my body

I lose all consciousness

And am trapped into your magic

You make me feel like I'm alive

The things I do for you are ridiculous

The things we do to each other

The happy memories we will always share

I will never forget them

Tricks are played on us

Bad things happen to us

But they just prove one thing

No matter how bad we are injured

Hurt

Tortured

Abused

Our love is so strong

We can come through any circumstance

As long as we are together

We might not have the best story

I have heard way better onesa

But I could never ask for anything better

It is just right for me

So now I stand here

With him around me

I'm left in his eyes

I feel him

He touches me

I quiver my lip

He calls me cute

And we do something that bonds people even closer

You make me feel like I'm alive

The things I do for you are ridiculous

The things we do to each other

The happy memories we will always share

I will never forget them

So now our story is told

It might not be the end

As long as I sleep in your arms

I will always live on

And live to the fullest

For we are one

We will be forever


	10. Help me find my way again NaLu

You call me beautiful

Even when I have one of my off days  
You make me laugh

Even when its' something really bad and stupid  
Whenever I'm around you

I don't have to act like somebody else

I can be myself

That's what makes me happy

Before you met me

I wasn't happy with my life

Things were dull and confusing

I wanted to leave

And leave I did

I was alright for a while

But I was saved from misery by you  
It was kind of heavy at first

But you made everything alright  
You brought sunshine into my life

When I need it the most

You brought me to life

Let's just go where life takes us

Make no plan for our futures

I want everything to be a surprise

That shouldn't be hard

You seem to surprise me every day

You make me feel so Alive

I could lie in your arms forever

Doing nothing but spend time with you

That would be my dream

So let's make it reality

So far

It is  
I wouldn't be able to sleep at night

Knowing you aren't there

Let's stay by each other's sides forever

I guess I do have a little plan  
We made many promises

And we should keep all of them

We tell each other we love the other

When you look at me  
I stop all motions  
I think that this is all a dream

I could never deserve this much attention  
This is real

We go everywhere together

Do something everywhere

You leave me in a trance

And I know you will never leave me

I wish happiness could last forever

But for me it didn't

I forgot about one little thing

It was something from my youth

I was signed away

It was something I agreed to in my youth

I have to go away

And be with somebody else

I was young

I didn't know what I was doing at the time

What marriage meant

I knew him though

We were friends

But nothing more

Now we have to be

I was taken away from you

He took me away

He wasn't the same as when we were younger though

He was much more violent

I couldn't help myself

He was too strong

I wasn't strong enough

He hit me

He hurt me

I was useless

I want you back

Comparing you to him was the worst thing I could do  
I had once had perfect

But I had to go with him

You said you would come for me

So where are you?

I said that you should move on from me

That you didn't deserve A girl that's not at the same level as you

You said you would never move on

It was me or nothing

That was before I got taken away

The last time I saw your eyes

Now I am close to death

Inside of his arms

You will come back for me though

We have had too many good memories  
What do I do now though

Do I take the beating?

Or do I run

Whenever he says that I am going to be his wife

I always imagine you saying it

Then I realize it isn't

And cry myself to sleep

Nobody knows about all of the horrible things he does to me

I can't tell anyone

He said he would kill me

And say it was an accident

I just want to see you now

Even if it is only one more time

One more night

I would be happy

Knowing that you still want me

He somehow found out about us

How he did

I don't know

He hurt me even more that night

Blood was all over the floor

I heard your voice though

It was ringing in my ears

I thought I was dead

I probably am

But I saw your face

As my vision turns blurry

The last thing I hear

Is you calling my name

Everything turns to black

I was sure that I was gone

But lightness came back to me

And I was in the real world now

But I don't wake up in your arms

Rather his

He said he was sorry

He was drinking

I don't believe him though

He embraces me  
I am thinking of someone  
Thinking of you  
You would never do something like this with me

Sure you would punch me

But that was playfully

This hurt  
You were the one I was meant for

Not him  
Now I have to look into his dull eyes

Instead of yours

I don't fall into his trance like I did yours  
I fell to the floor instead

From his beatings

He knows that I love another though

He didn't know who

Only I did

But I am in last place

I don't get my happily ever after

No fairy tale ending **(See what I did there)**

If only you knew what I felt right now

But you aren't here

So I am in his arms instead

I still think of you though

Knowing you will come for me

I was disgusted by all of the things he did

The things we tried doing to me

He tried raping me

I refused

Said he would never compare

He called me a whore

Hit me

I ran out

My eyes all bruised

I was black and blue

My life was a nightmare

Today is the day

The day he would make me his

I didn't want this

But if I tried running

He would find me

And kill me

So I am now dressed in all white

Walking down the isle

I regret the decisions I made  
How I let myself get taken away

I could have fought back  
You let me go

I thought you loved me

But I remember the words you said

Now I have hope  
I just wish that you would have known

My true feelings of what I felt towards you

It was way more than love

Than having those wild and fun nights

Now mine are boring

But they will return soon

I am sure of it

He says that he will always love me

He will make me forget about the past

But how could I?

I could never forget about the person that made living worth it

Now I see the shadows

Waiting for the light

Take me back

I beg of you

We are about agree

I heart your voice call my name

I smile sweetly

He smiles back at me

The smiles not for him though

He kicks down the door

I see his face again

I was so happy

My eyes watered

I ran to him

Our arms are wrapped around

The man

No

Devil

Was fuming

I cower behind him

I show him my pains and bruises hidden by all the make up

His eyes are different from before

Not full of love

But hatred

He goes at him

Hit him with all his strength

He has won

We are together again

I would no longer have to look at an awful face

But a pure one

I will live my life to the fullest

I am living the dream


	11. Let's have some fun Lucy

It was a girl's night out

No boys

No troubles

Just fun

I go home

Pack my things

Not much

Just over the night

And I take my flight

I was the last to arrive

I had other things to do before hand

Everybody was sitting on the ground

Watching a movie

It was my favorite

A romance movie

It also had fighting

And lots of gore

Add a little mystery

And you have a perfect movie for everybody

I got into my pajamas and sat down

It wasn't too bad

Just a few really sappy parts

Next was the best part though

The food

We had a lot

I had never been to a sleep over before

So I stuffed my face in ice cream

I shouldn't be ashamed though

I deserve food in my stomach

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

After working hard this week to pay for rent

I think that I deserve some time off

Thank god for free time

I love missions

But I need a break every once in a while

It's now midnight

We hear something coming from outside

I knew this would happen sometime soon

The boys were going to come and peek

Apparently there is a stereotype

Girls don't always have pillow fights in their underwear

We don't always do truth or dare

We don't do…..dirty things

We just all laugh and have a great time

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

There was something I heard though

A magnificent idea coming from a drunken woman

"Let's take off our clothes and have sex!"

She yelled that out

We heard them faint from outside

We all laughed

Serves them right to come barging in like that

We walk out the door

And grab their bodies

Dragging them inside

We grab some decorations

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

There were sparkles everywhere

Boa feathers on the floor

And writing on their faces

We set them in a chair

Get out a camera

Say cheese

This is going everywhere

They woke up seconds later and saw us staring at them

They knew they were in deep shit

Erza was the first to step up

They were dead

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

We didn't see them for several minutes

Erza had dragged them into another room

All we heard were cries for help

And a lot of thumping

I couldn't help but laugh

I saw this coming from a mile away

Guys are dumbasses

Especially these two

Now we wait

Wait for their return

But there in none

We open the door to see what has happened

They were gone

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

We ignore it

Figured they had died

We will deal with it later

And we move onto our next task

Now the night is almost over

We had to go to bed soon

I didn't mind though

We would have a lot of fun in the morning

So now I fall into a deep slumber

Not worrying about anything in my life

This was my happy place

Where all of my dreams could become reality

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

The dream I had was mysterious

It was somebody calling my name

I walk closer to them

The voice

It was telling me to come closer

I almost saw it

I was almost there to see the figure

When I heard my name again

I woke up

They said that I was murmuring in my sleep

How embarrassing

I shrug it off though

What's the worst that could happen?

I look over and see Erza eating

She was smiling

It was almost like….

A victory smile

It was some of the left over cake from last night

I saw something red on her shirt

It was a blood stain

What would she be doing with a blood...?

They deserved it

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

Now I am about to leave again

It was an amazing night

I walk back to my house

Smiling all the way down the hallway

I still wonder though

What happened?

What happened to them?

When we checked they were gone

Not even Erza was there

There was no opening they could get out in

And there was no hole

Whatever though

I shrug it off

This was a feeling of pure joy

Having fun with a bunch of girls

I had never done this before

It was a great first experience

Girls have to have fun every now and then to keep their life straight

And last night was mine


End file.
